


Home Base

by FestiveFerret



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mishaps, Sharing a Bed, Trains, Truth or Dare, secret sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: Stuck in a small, sleeper cabin on an overnight train, one of the bunk beds breaks and Steve and Tony are forced to make a rather cramped decision.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 742
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2019





	Home Base

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Lola29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola29/pseuds/Lola29) in the [stony_stocking_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2019) collection. 



> For Lola29! I filled this prompt: Bed sharing, pining, and secrets sharing

Tony tapped his finger on his newspaper in time to the rhythmic chug of the train. Steve had been gone too long. Something must have gone wrong - it was getting late. Tony tossed the paper aside and stood, crossing the tiny cabin in two strides, but just as he was reaching for the door, it sprung open, and Steve slipped in.

"There you are. I was just going to find you, geez. What happened?"

Steve huffed out a breath and started shrugging free of his jacket. He was flushed but holding back a grin. Stealth work always made Steve giddy, and, unfortunately, a giddy Steve was even more beautiful than the regular, every day Steve. It made it rather difficult to be trapped in room the size of a sauna with him. "They stayed up playing cards. All in their rooms now, and the porter was checking the communal hallways and living spaces. I got kicked out, so they should stay put for the night. I think the deal is going down tomorrow."

"Thank god. I think one night in economy is going to be quite enough for me." Tony grabbed his bag and opened the door to the miniscule bathroom. It barely shut behind him, but it gave him a moment of privacy to get his shit together. He was going to be there all night, sleeping right over top of the man he'd been in love with for nearly a year. It was going to be dark, and cramped, and the train was rattling and shaking, and Steve was  _ giddy,  _ for crying out loud. 

Tony brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and said a series of affirmations that were ninety percent curse words, then stepped back out of the bathroom.

Steve wasn't giddy anymore. Steve was staring in horror at what used to be the bottom bunk of the two bunk cabin and was now a sort of… slide.

"What. Happened?"

"I pulled the release handle to bring the bed down and it released. And then it released some more."

Tony blinked at the carnage. The upper bunk was still in perfect condition, but the lower's supports had snapped somehow and it was barely hanging off the wall, like a tooth ready to be pulled free by an overzealous sibling. "Shit."

Steve crossed his arms. "That's what I said."

"Dammit. I step away for one minute and you break the room  _ plus  _ I miss Captain America swearing. Bummer of a night."

"The top one still feels good." Steve grabbed the edge and gave it a rattle to prove his point. "I'll sleep in the chair."

"You mean the chair that's half tucked into the wall so the disaster bed can cover our entire floor? That chair? Even if you could fit, somehow, it's a torture device. I just spent an hour in it and it's going to cost me four hundred in physio. I'll - I'll go sleep on the common room couch. I've been caught worse places."

"They locked everything up for the night. There's nowhere to go." Steve sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry. It's my fault."

"It's not your fault. It's shitty train bed design's fault."

"Maybe we can get this bed flat on the ground…" Steve worked at it for a moment, but the one remaining strut appeared to be made of vibranium, because it wouldn't budge, at least not without risking pulling the entire room down around their heads. The angle the mattress was caught at was too steep to lie on, but it covered nearly the entire floor and when Steve tried to push it back up and latch it to the wall, it was too twisted to close properly. "I can - I can -" Steve looked around wildly, but there were no options. The room was too small to sleep in with the bed blocking the floor, and the other other spaces open on the train were the hallway and the bathrooms. 

"We could… share?" Tony peered up at the top bunk. 

Steve grimaced. "It's a twin. Barely."

"So it'll be… snug. We've managed worse for missions. Remember that time with the closet and the stack of brooms?" Tony didn't mention that he'd been willing down an erection half of the time they'd been stuck in that closet. Right now, his comfort didn't really matter. They had at least six hours to kill and they needed to be as fresh and capable as possible for the main part of the mission the next morning. "We have to at least  _ try  _ and get some sleep, or we're fucked."

Steve sighed. "I know. Okay. We'll try and see how awful it is. You get up first."

"Why me?"

Steve shot him a look. "Because if anyone rolls backwards out of the bunk, I want it to be me, okay? I can take it. Get in bed, Tony."

"Oh my." Tony fanned himself. "Bossy."

Steve lips twitched up towards a smile but he shook his head and turned away. Tony shuffled past Steve in the tight space and climbed up the ladder to the top bunk. He stretched out long and backed himself up against the wall as tightly as he could. "Okay."

There was some shuffling from down below and then the light turned out. Tony pulled the collar of his shirt down so he could see Steve appearing over the edge of the bed in the light of the arc reactor. 

There was an extremely awkward shuffle as Steve tried to get in the bed without crushing Tony or falling off the edge, and Tony tried to make himself as small as possible without getting kneed in the balls. Finally, Steve settled down, a bare few inches between their bodies. 

It was so. Fucking. Close.

"Hi," Tony said stupidly, Steve's face mere inches from his own. He was radiating heat, and Tony had to resist the bizarre urge to shove  _ even closer  _ to chase that heat.

"Hi." Steve breathed out slowly. "Well, this is… cozy."

"Despite the black market arms dealers four rooms over, I feel surprisingly safe," Tony quipped, but Steve's expression softened at that.

"I'm glad you feel safe with me, Tony."

Tony wanted to laugh and say,  _ it was a joke,  _ but he knew Steve would take that as him suggesting he didn't actually feel safe, and he did. So he just shrugged and nestled down further on the bed, his knee bumping Steve's. "Reminds me of sleepovers as a kid. I didn't have many, but they were fun."

"Really? I would have thought you'd have had a lot. Buck and I shared all the time. Almost for a year straight, once. Course I was smaller back then." Steve's voice had dropped into a low, whispered rumble, their closeness making it awkward to talk any louder, but it was making Tony feel a thrum of intimacy vibrating between them.

"Yeah, my parents didn't like it much. And even if I did have sleepovers, we had multiple guest rooms so it was kind of -" Tony shrugged, making the tiny bed shake a bit. 

"Nat made me watch a bunch of 90s teen movies a few months ago. Kids were always having sleepovers and getting up to nonsense."

Tony laughed. "Ah, yeah. Good old Truth or Dare. Spin the Bottle. Anything for horny fourteen year olds to excuse a little naughtiness with their friends."

Steve smiled. "Did you play that?"

"Which one? I mean, yes, I've played all the party games. But I also wasn't that shy. Didn't need a bottle to get me macking on one of my buds."

Steve shuffled on the bed. "I meant Truth or Dare. You kissed your friends?"

"Sure. And yeah, we played tons of Truth or Dare. Truth is usually like, 'who do you have a crush on?' or 'what base have you gotten to?' And dares usually involve eating something nasty."

"Don't think we have anything nasty to eat in here," Steve mused.

Tony almost choked on nothing. "Are you asking me to play Truth or Dare?"

"What? No! I was just - I was just - uh - joking. Thinking about… what kinds of things you'd dare - I was just thinking about it, okay. We didn't have Truth or Dare. Or at least, I never played it." 

Tony chuckled. "We can play, but I play dirty, Rogers."

"Tony," Steve chastised. 

Tony reached out and poked Steve in the ribs, making him squirm and bat his hand away. The room was somehow even darker, but he could clearly see Steve's face in the glow from the reactor. "So what base have you gotten to?" Tony teased, laughing.

"Um," Steve said.

"Oh, don't get all stroppy, I'm just kidding."

"None of the bases. Unless there's one before first? What does a single kiss an hour before you die count as? Fouling off?"

Tony blinked at Steve in the dark. "You're kidding me right? That's it? The peak of human perfection hasn't gotten farther with a woman than his famous, single kiss with Peggy Carter?"

"Uh. No. I've haven't gotten farther with  _ anyone."  _

The emphasis made Tony pause. "Is that a not so subtle way of telling me it's not only women you'd be interested in rounding the bases with?"

"Um. Yes."

"Well, aren't you full of surprises tonight? I desperately want to ask if there's anyone in particular you'd like to have in the dugout, but I guess it's your turn to ask. I pick truth."

Steve hummed for a moment. "What's a regret you have?"

Tony laughed. "Thought you were going to ask which team I bat for - both, by the way - you can have that one for free. I feel like you don't really gather the gist of the game, but okay. Uhh. I regret -" Tony stuttered around the thought. "I regret not being more open with some people about how I feel about them. This superhero business means you never know how much time you have, and I've wasted it a few times."

"Oh." Steve blinked at him in the dim, blue light. "Tony -"

"It's okay. Don't make a big deal. You're the one making this get all deep when I just wanted to gossip about your celebrity crushes."

Steve laughed at that, a sweet chuckle that ducked his chin down and brought his forehead nearly to Tony's. "Is that your question?" he asked softly.

"You didn't say truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Who's your celebrity crush?"

Steve bit his bottom lip adorably. "I don't really know many celebrities nowadays, so I guess… you?"

Tony stilled, taken aback more by Steve considering him a celebrity than the other thing. "Really?"

"Well, yeah." Steve shrugged. "Why not?"

"Well, okay. Consider me flattered. Mostly by the celebrity thing, but, uh…"

"Truth or dare?"

Tony swallowed heavily. He could feel, down every inch of him, exactly how far away Steve was, like there was a magnetic field radiating off him and he could feel the draw differently in different areas of his body. "Dare."

Steve flinched a little, like he was prepared for Tony to chose otherwise, and considered for a moment. "We don't have anything weird to eat."

"You can dare someone to do pretty much anything. Though, I'll admit we're somewhat limited here on the train."

Steve looked around, humming, and when he turned back, he had shifted forward a bit so their faces were way,  _ way,  _ too close together.

But he didn't pull back.

"Dare me to…" Tony's eyes dropped down to the pink plump of Steve's bottom lip.

"Yeah," Steve breathed out, so close now that Tony could feel the shape of the word. And then they were kissing. As soon as their lips touched, all hesitation was gone. Steve rolled forward, covering Tony with his body and pressing him against the wall. His tongue flicked out and tasted Tony's lips which Tony took as an invitation to round second base, his hand slipping up the front of Steve's t-shirt and finally getting a fistful of his amazing, muscle-laden chest. 

When Steve moaned, Tony broke the kiss and started nibbling his way along Steve's jawline. "Truth or dare," he breathed out against Steve's heated skin.

"Fuck. Truth."

"How long have you wanted this?" Honestly, Tony would have been fine with any answer, but he found he needed to know. Was it just talking about sex that was getting - the no doubt pent up - Steve feeling randy or was it something more?

"Oh." Steve stilled, one hand wrapped around Tony's hip, his thumb pressing into the soft skin that dipped beneath the jutting bone. "A long time. Like… almost the whole time."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You really are my celebrity crush, Tony. I hope that's okay. I mean, if you want to stop…"

"No! I've - it's been a long time for me too. Dare."

"I dare you to - uh - to… touch me?"

Tony grinned and spread his hand out across Steve's stomach then started sliding it lower. "Like this?"

Steve nodded and swallowed heavily. 

"Truth or dare, Steve?" Tony asked against his mouth.

"Dare.  _ God,  _ Tony -"

"I dare you to… hit a home run."

"Would you? Really? With me?"

"The truth? That's all I've wanted for a long time. I just didn't have the guts to tell you."

Steve answered by driving forward, arms wrapping around Tony and pulling him closer. It was awkward in the tiny bed, and Tony's stomach kept swooping, thinking they were going to roll right off the edge, but Steve kept them safe, centred and steady. 

It was hasty and ungraceful, fingers fumbling for zippers, grinding and rolling and seeking more of each other's mouths. But,  _ god,  _ Steve was eager and driven, whispering,  _ can I?  _ and  _ like this?  _ and frying Tony's brain with every touch. The way his eyes squeezed shut when Tony took him in hand nearly set Tony off himself, and it didn't last long, their scrambling hands finally finding purchase and working each other to edge, gasps and moans in sync.

Steve cleaned them both up with his t-shirt, after, tossing it off the edge of the bunk bed to be dealt with in the morning. Tony pulled the thin blanket up over both of them and turned to face Steve, noses only a few inches apart. "I hope that was good for you too, because things are gonna get real awkward in a minute if you have serious second thoughts and we're stuck in this postage stamp together for six more hours."

But Steve smiled and curled his arm around Tony's waist, drawing him in closer. "Actually, I was just thinking, this bed's a bit too big for the both of us. Not quite enough of you touching me."

Tony rolled until he was sprawled out on top of Steve's chest, firm arms around his back. He nuzzled his face into Steve's neck. "Way to round the bases champ."

"Thank you, Tony. You know, it's actually kind of disappointing that we're only here for one night. We'll stop the deal tomorrow, and then back to the tower…"

"There is absolutely nothing disappointing about that. I have a king-sized bed with climate control, AI-powered blinds, and door-to-pillow food delivery. Don't worry, sweetheart, I'll still be close."

Steve beamed. "Yeah? Truth or dare?"

Tony considered his options for a moment. "Dare."

"I dare you to be my boyfriend."

Tony laughed, snuggling even closer. "Now you're getting how this whole sleepover thing works."


End file.
